pharmarechtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zusammenarbeit der pharm. Industrie mit Dritten
thumb|Logo des FSAA. Einleitung Die Zusammenarbeit der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Dritten unterliegt zahlreichen rechtlichen Beschränkungen und Regelungen. I. Definition „Zusammenarbeit“ Unter dem Begriff der Zusammenarbeit werden sämtliche vertragliche Übereinkünfte der jeweiligen Parteien, u.a. die Durchführung von nichtinterventionellen Studien, Einladung und Durchführung von Fortbildungsveranstaltungen, Geschenke, Bewirtungen usw. verstanden. Neben wettbewerbsrechtlichen Vorschriften (wie z.B. dem UWG oder GWB), denen jedes Unternehmen in Deutschland unterliegt, untersteht die Zusammenarbeit der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Dritten zahlreichen spezialgesetzlichen Regelungen, wie z.B. dem Heilmittelwerbegesetz (HWG), Arzneimittelgesetz (AMG), Medizinproduktegesetz (MPG) und sogar Strafvorschriften aus dem Strafgesetzbuch (StGB). II. Entstehungsgeschichte der Regelungen Die hohe normative Regelungsdichte in Bezug auf diese Zusammenarbeit hat zahlreiche Gründe. Diese liegen in der sensiblen Materie der pharmazeutischen Handelsware und der Volksgesundheit, wie auch einigen Vorkommnissen der jüngeren Vergangenheit begründet. Pharmazeutika sind einerseits ein sehr sensibles Handelsgut, das von der Herstellung über die Markteinführung, Bewerbung bis hin zur Abgabe zum Schutz hochrangiger Rechtsgüter wie Leben und Gesundheit genau kontrolliert und geprüft werden muss. Auf der anderen Seite sind auch Lehren aus der jüngeren Vergangenheit gezogen worden. Diese haben ihren Ursprung im sog. „Herzklappenskandal“ von 1994. Im Zuge dessen wurden strafrechtliche Ermittlungsverfahren gegen verschiedene Medizinproduktehersteller und über 1.500 Ärzte eingeleitet. In der Folge wurde das Korruptionsbekämpfungsgesetz von 1997 auf den Weg gebracht, welches die strafrechtlichen Korruptionsvorschriften der §§ 331 ff. StGB verschärfte und ausbaute. Eine weitere Reaktion auf den Herzklappenskandal war der aus dem Jahr 1997 stammende Kodex „Medizinprodukte“. Dieser hatte das Ziel die Aufklärung vor allem über die strafrechtlichen Grenzen der Zulässigkeit der Zusammenarbeit von Ärzten, Industrie und medizinischen Einrichtungen voranzutreiben. Darauf aufbauend wurden unterschiedliche „gemeinsame Standpunkte“ von führenden Verbänden des Gesundheitswesens veröffentlicht. Darüber hinaus wurden weitere Verhaltensempfehlungen der pharmazeutischen Industrie in den folgenden Jahren entworfen. Im Jahr 2004 fanden sich schließlich 39 Unternehmen des Verbandes der forschenden Arzneimittelindustrie (VFA) zum Verein der „Freiwilligen Selbstkontrolle für die Arzneimittelindustrie e.V.“ (FSA) zusammen, um sich einheitliche gemeinsame Verhaltensregeln im Umgang mit Dritten aufzuerlegen. So entstanden der FSA-Kodex zur Zusammenarbeit mit Fachkreisen (FSA Kodex-Fachkreise) und später auch der FSA-Kodex zur Zusammenarbeit mit Patientenorganisationen (FSA Kodex-Patientenorganisationen). Diese Kodizes haben ihr internationales Vorbild im Verhaltenskodex der European Federation of Pharmaceutical Industries and Associations (EFPIA). Die EFPIA ist der europäische Dachverband der jeweiligen nationalen Verbände forschender Arzneimittelunternehmen, so wie einiger weiterer Einzelfirmen. Vor diesem Hintergrund ergeben sich die folgenden gesetzlichen Regelungen und Vorschriften, die bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Dritten in erster Linie zu beachten sind: - Strafgesetzbuch (StGB): o Hier sind vor allem die Antikorruptionsvorschriften der §§ 299 ff. StGB und die §§ 331 ff. StGB zu beachten, die Vorteilsannahmen und –hingaben für bestimmte Personenkreise im geschäftlichen Verkehr sanktionieren. - FSA Kodex – Fachkreise: o Diese selbst auferlegten Vorschriften des FSA regeln die Zusammenarbeit von Unternehmen der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Dritten im Hinblick auf zahlreiche Tätigkeitsfelder (Veranstaltungen, Geschenke, Bewirtungen etc). - FSA Kodex – Patientenorganisationen: o Der „Schwesterkodex“ des Fachkreise - Kodex der FSA ist vom Regelungsgehalt her mit diesem vergleichbar. In dessen Vorschriften wird die Zusammenarbeit von pharmazeutischen Unternehmen mit Patientenorganisationen geregelt. - Musterberufsordnung für deutsche Ärztinnen und Ärzte (MBO-Ä) o Die ursprünglich vom 100. Deutschen Ärztetag verabschiedete (Muster-) Berufsordnung soll als Vorlage für die Auslegung der erlaubten Zusammenarbeit von Ärzten mit der pharmazeutischen Industrie dienen. Sie soll die Wahrung der ärztlichen Unabhängigkeit garantieren. Einschlägig sind hier vor allem die Vorschriften der §§ 32 – 35 MBO-Ä. Zum leichteren Verständnis des Zusammenspiels und der Anwendung der verschiedenen Vorschriften bietet sich eine differenzierte Betrachtung an hand der unterschiedlichen Adressatenkreise an: B. Medizinisches Personal Bei der Zusammenarbeit zwischen der pharmazeutischen Industrie und medizinischem Personal ist grundsätzlich zwischen drei Gruppen zu differenzieren: • Klinikärzten, • niedergelassenen Ärzten • sonstigem angestellten Personal I. Klinikärzte Klinikärzte in diesem Sinne sind bei öffentlichen Kliniken angestellte Ärzte. Nach § 11 Abs. 1 Nr. 2 b) StGB handelt es sich bei Klinikärzten um Amtsträger. Die Amtsträgereigenschaft besteht auch dann, wenn die Ärzte bei einer privatrechtlich organisierten GmbH oder AG angestellt sind und diese so organisierte Klinik ein Unternehmen der öffentlichen Hand darstellt (Bsp.: Klinikums-GmbH einer Universitätsklinik). Die Amtsträgereigenschaft ist im Strafrecht ein besonderes persönliches Merkmal, das bedeutet: Durch das Vorligen der Amtsträgereigenschaft kann entweder die Strafbarkeit hinsichtlich bestimmter Delikte (Bsp.: Straften im Amt) erst begründet werden oder es tritt eine sog. Strafschärfung auf Grund der Amtsträgereigenschaft ein. Durch diese Amtsträgereigenschaft werden an diejenige Person besondere Anforderungen gestellt, wie sie ansonsten z.B. an Beamte oder andere Angestellte des öffentlichen Dienstes gestellt werden. Besondere für Klinikärzte einschlägig (Sonder-)Straftatbestände sind insbesondere die §§ 331 ff. StGB. 1. Grundprinzipien der Kooperation von Pharmaindustrie mit Ärzten An Hand der vorgenannten strafrechtlichen Bestimmungen, so wie weiterer Vorschriften lassen sich die folgenden grundlegenden Prinzipien für die Zusammenarbeit mit Klinikärzten ableiten: - Trennungsprinzip - Transparenz- / Genehmigungsprinzip - Dokumentationsprinzip - Äquivalenzprinzip Diese Prinzipen gelten, mit Ausnahme des Genehmigungsprinzips, auch für die Zusammenarbeit mit niedergelassenen Ärzten. a) Trennungsprinzip Zuwendungen an Klinikärzte, Mitarbeiter medizinischer Einrichtungen oder an niedergelassene Ärzte dürfen nicht in Abhängigkeit von Umsatzgeschäften, Beschaffungs-, Verordnungs- oder Therapieentscheidungen erfolgen. Bereits den Eindruck einer Entscheidungsbeeinflussung gilt es zu vermeiden. Daher sollten grundsätzlich keine Zuwendungen gewährt oder angenommen werden, die privaten Zwecken dienen. b) Transparenz- / Genehmigungsprinzip Das Transparenz-, bzw. Genehmigungsprinzip meint, dass sämtliche Sach- oder Geldzuwendungen an Personen mit einer Amtsträgereigenschaft, durch die sie begünstigt werden oder einen Vorteil erhalten könnten, schriftlich anzuzeigen – also genehmigungspflichtig – sind. Dieses Prinzip leitet sich insbesondere aus den strafrechtlichen Vorschriften der §§ 331 ff. StGB ab, die eine ansonsten rechtswidrige Vorteilsannahme oder -gewährung durch Genehmigung ermöglichen. Vom Genehmigungsvorbehalt erfasst sind sowohl gegenseitige, als auch einseitige Leistungsbeziehungen zwischen der pharmazeutischen Industrie und Klinikärzten. Vom Genehmigungsvorbehalt ebenfalls erfasst sind u.a. auch Forschungs- und Beraterverträge, Teilnahme an wissenschaftlichen Fort- oder Weiterbildungsveranstaltungen, Übernahme von Reisekosten oder Spenden. Sowohl in den verschiedenen Kodizes des FSA, wie auch in der MBO-Ä und den strafrechtlichen Vorschriften ist das Transparenz-/ Genehmigungsprinzip ein wesentlicher Gesichtspunkt zur integren Zusammenarbeit von pharmazeutischen Industrie und Ärzten. Niedergelassene (selbstständige) Ärzte sind hiervon nicht umfasst. c) Dokumentationsprinzip Das Dokumentationsprinzip erfordert, dass sämtliche zwischen den Parteien gewährten Leistungen schriftlich und vollständig dokumentiert werden. Dieses gilt nicht nur für Forschungs- und Beraterverträge, sondern auch für sonstige zwischen der pharmazeutischen Industrie und Ärzten ausgetauschte Leistungen (nichtinterventionelle Studien, Kongressberichte usw.). Durch sorgfältige Dokumentationen können Verdachtsmomente unlauterer Vorteilsgewährungen ausgeräumt werden. Entsprechende Sonderregelungen hierzu finden sich für die Pharmaindustrie in den FSA-Kodizes, für Ärzte in der MBO-Ä. d) Äquivalenzprinzip Dieses Prinzip besagt, dass Vertragsbeziehungen zwischen den jeweiligen Parteien in einem angemessenen Verhältnis von Leistung und Gegenleistung zueinander stehen müssen. Hierdurch soll sichergestellt werden, dass es sich bei den geleisteten Zahlungen der Industrie nicht um erkaufte Therapie-, Verordnungs- oder Beschaffungsentscheidungen handelt, sondern, dass ausschließlich ein adäquates Entgelt für die geschuldete und erbrachte Erfüllung eines zuvor geschlossenen Vertrages gezahlt wird. Viele der vorgenannten Prinzipien finden sich in spezialgesetzlichen Regelungen wieder. 2. Antikorruptionsvorschriften Die strafrechtlichen Antikorruptionsvorschriften für Amtsträger, §§ 331 ff. StGB, bestehen aus den Grundtatbeständen der Vorteilsannahme gem. § 331 StGB und der Bestechlichkeit gem. § 332 StGB. Diesen stehen spiegelbildlich die Vorschriften der §§ 333, 334 StGB gegenüber, die die jeweilige Vorteilsgewährung gegenüber den Amtsträgern sanktionieren. Kern der jeweiligen Vorschriften ist die sog. Unrechtsvereinbarung, die ein dienstliches Handeln in ein bestimmtes Beziehungsverhältnis (Äquivalenzverhältnis) zu einer Vorteilsgewährung stellt. In §§ 331 Abs. 2, 332, 333 Abs. 2 und 334 StGB muss der Vorteil als Gegenleistung für die Vornahme einer Diensthandlung angenommen oder gewährt werden. In §§ 331 Abs. 1 und 333 Abs. 1 wird dagegen die Annahme bzw. Gewährung eines Vorteils für die Dienstausübung unter Strafe gestellt. a) Vorteil i.S.d. §§ 331 ff. StGB Als Vorteil gem. §§ 331 ff. StGB wird jede Leistung an den Amtsträger (hier: Klinikarzt) oder einen Dritten (beispielsweise Forschungsprojekte des Klinikums) verstanden, die den Empfänger materiell oder immateriell in seiner wirtschaftlichen, rechtlichen oder sogar persönlichen Situation objektiv besser stellt und auf die er keinen Anspruch hat. Solche Vorteile können z.B. Geld, Sachwerte, Rabatte, Einladungen zu Veranstaltungen, Urlaubsreisen oder Kongresse sein. Ein Vorteil fällt jedoch auch unter die Vorschriften der §§ 331 ff. StGB, wenn er nicht an den Amtsträger selber, sondern einem Dritten (im Wege der sog. mittelbaren Bestechung) gewährt wird. Dem Amtsträger selber muss kein direkter Vorteil erwachsen. Dritter kann auch eine juristische Person sein (Bsp.: Verein „Pecunia non olet e.V.“). Es muss im Falle einer solchen Drittzuwendung jedoch eine Kenntnis und ein Einverständnis des Amtsträgers bezüglich der jeweiligen Zuwendung vorliegen. b) Unrechtsvereinbarung Die Verknüpfung einer Vorteilsgewährung mit einer Dienstausübung ist gem. §§ 331 ff. StGB unlauter, wenn sie auf einer sog. Unrechtsvereinbarung beruht. Die Unrechtsvereinbarung ist der eigentliche Kern der Antikorruptionsvorschriften der §§ 331 ff. StGB. Sie ist vor allem für die Einbeziehung von Drittvorteilen von Bedeutung. Soweit eine dienstliche zulässige Verhaltensweise in einem Äquivalenzverhältnis zur Gewährung von Vorteilen steht, fällt sie nicht mehr unter den Tatbestand der §§ 331 ff. StGB. Ein solch legales Äquivalenzinteresse ist beispielsweise gegeben, wenn ein Beamter Gebühren für die Nutzung staatlicher Einrichtungen oder Steuern erhebt. Hier nimmt der Amtsträger eine Gegenleistung für ein staatliches Handeln an. Dieses ist dienstrechtlich gesehen regelkonform und beinhaltet keine Unrechtsvereinbarung. c) Sozialadäquanz Eine weitere Einschränkung erfährt der Unrechtszusammenhang durch die sog. Sozialadäquanz. Ohne eine solche Einschränkung würde der strafrechtliche Tatbestand ausufern und wäre bar jeglicher Realität. Sozialadäquate Einschränkungen sind insbesondere solche Leistungen, die der Höflichkeit und Gefälligkeit entsprechend als sozial üblich angesehen werden und billigenswert sind (Bsp.: Neujahrsgeschenk an Postbeamten, geringwertige Aufmerksamkeit zum Dienstjubiläum, gelegentliche Bewirtung). Eine Wertgrenze für diese Leistungen lässt sich nicht generell-abstrakt ziehen, es kommt hierbei auf eine wertende Betrachtung des Einzelfalles an. Diese Betrachtung richtet sich insbesondere nach den dienstlichen Aufgaben und dem Anlass der Vorteilszuwendung, so wie die Möglichkeit einer unlauteren Beeinflussung zu berücksichtigen ist. Bei Werbegeschenken zieht die Rechtsprechung eine strafrechtliche Grenze bei ca. 30.- €. Über diesen Betrag hinaus seien auch bei höheren Dienstgraden wertvollere Geschenke ohne besonderen Anlass kaum als sozialadäquat anzusehen. d) Drittmitteleinwerbung und Sponsoring Auch unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Sozialadäquanz ist die sog. Drittmitteleinwerbung und das Sponsoring vom Anwendungsbereich der §§ 331 ff. StGB umfasst. Unter diesen beiden Gesichtspunkten sind seit dem Herzklappenskandal die Medizinproduktehersteller und die Pharmaindustrie in den Fokus des Strafrechts gerückt. Nicht sozialadäquat sind Hinwendungen an öffentliche Krankenhäuser und deren Ärzte, wenn die Zuwendungen nicht offen gelegt werden (s.u. Grundsätze zur Zusammenarbeit). Dementsprechend sind von Gerichten beispielsweise ein kostenloses Zur-Verfügung-Stellen von Apparaturen und Medikamenten, Honorarzahlungen für „wertlose“ Forschungsprojekte oder Spenden für von Chefärzten gegründete Vereine zur Förderung der Ausstattung ihrer Abteilung als sog. „Kick back – Honorierungen“ nicht als sozialadäquat und somit strafbar gem. §§ 331 ff. StGB angesehen worden. Allerdings hat die Rechtsprechung die notwendige Verzahnung von Wissenschaft und Industrie erkannt. Die Einwerbung von Drittmittel steht nicht von vornherein unter dem Verdacht korruptiver Zusammenhänge. In etlichen Bereichen ist die Einwerbung von Drittmitteln nahezu zwingende Voraussetzung für Erfolg versprechende Grundlagenforschung geworden. Demnach ist nach der Rechtsprechung des Bundesgerichtshof (BGH) anerkannt, dass eingeworbene Drittmittel bei Erfüllung einer hochschulrechtlichen Dienstaufgabe keine Unrechtsvereinbarung ergeben, wenn die Verantwortlichen das im Drittmittelrecht vorgeschriebene Verfahren (u.a. Dienstherrengenehmigung (s.u.)) einhalten. Es seien daher zur Erkennbarkeit klare Regelungen insbesondere zur Anzeigepflicht und zur Drittmittelverwaltung aufzustellen. e) Genehmigung Eine nach § 331 Abs. 1 StGB grundsätzlich strafbare Vorteilsannahme ist gem. § 331 Abs. 3 StGB gerechtfertigt, wenn sie generell oder für einen speziellen Zweck ausdrücklich genehmigt worden ist. Eine Genehmigung kann jedoch ausgeschlossen sein, wenn es sich um die Annahme von Vorteilen für pflichtwidrige Handlungen handelt. Eine solche Genehmigung kann bereits im Vorfeld der Annahme erklärt werden. Soll die Genehmigung nachträglich erteilt werden, muss der Annehmende die Vorteilsannahme unverzüglich anzeigen und um Genehmigung durch die ihm vorgesetzten Stellen bitten. f) Dienstherrengenehmigung Die Genehmigungsfähigkeit einer Vorteilsannahme eines Klinikarztes richtet sich nach dem öffentlichen Dienst- oder Hochschulrecht desjenigen Landes, in dem sich die Klinik befindet, bei der der Arzt angestellt ist. Hier kommen unterschiedliche Vorschriften der öffentlich-rechtlichen Arbeitgeber zum Tragen, die teilweise sehr dezidiert das Verfahren bezüglich Drittmittelannahmen, Reisekosten, Spesen usw. regeln. Die jeweils notwendigen Verfahrensschritte zur Erlangung einer solchen Dienstherrengenehmigung sind von Klinik zu Klinik unterschiedlich. 3. Vertragliche Zusammenarbeit mit Fachkreisen a) Einleitung''' ' Bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Fachkreisen steht die vertragliche Zusammenarbeit im Vordergrund. Die vertragliche Zusammenarbeit umfasst beinahe alle Berührungspunkte zwischen pharmazeutischer Industrie und Fachkreisen. Beispielhaft lassen sich hier Beraterverträge, klinische Prüfungen, Spenden, Anwendungsbeobachtungen, Sponsoringverträge, Kooperationen, Referententätigkeiten u.v.m. anführen. Die vertragliche Zusammenarbeit mit Fachkreisen lässt sich daher am besten in zwei verschiedene Erscheinungsformen aufteilen. Auf der einen Seite stehen die sog. Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen. Das sind solche Rechtsbeziehungen zwischen der pharmazeutischen Industrie und Fachkreisen, bei denen Leistungen für eine Seite erbracht werden und im Gegenzug hierfür eine Vergütung gezahlt wird. Den Gegensatz hierzu bilden die einseitigen Leistungen. Diese liegen immer dann vor, wenn die pharmazeutische Industrie gegenüber Fachkreisen oder deren Einrichtungen Zuwendungen gewährt, ohne dafür eine direkte Gegenleistung zu erhalten (beispielsweise Spenden). b) Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen lassen sich daran erkennen, dass für die Erbringung einer Leistung im Gegenzug eine Vergütung erfolgt. Leistung- und Gegenleistung stehen in einem synallagmatischen-, d.h. Austauschverhältnis, zueinander. Auch diese Austauschverhältnisse unterliegen den Regelungen der Antikorrputionsgesetze. Aus diesem Grund sind die folgenden Grundsätze für die Eingehung von Leistungsaustauschverhältnissen zu beachten: '(1) Beeinflussung von Beschaffungsentscheidungen''' Als Ausfluss des vorgenannten Trennungsprinzips (s.o.) dürfen Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen nicht dazu missbraucht werden, um Beschaffungs-, Verordnungs- oder Therapieentscheidungen zu beeinflussen. Es muss bei der freien Therapieentscheidung der verordnenden Stelle bleiben. Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen zwischen der Industrie und Fachkreisen dürfen nicht dazu instrumentalisiert werden Entscheidungen des jeweiligen Vertragspartners über den Bezug oder die Verordnung von Produkten zu veranlassen oder zu beeinflussen. Derartige Beeinflussungen dürfen weder ausdrücklich noch implizit den Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen inne wohnen. (2) Sachliche Rechtfertigung der Vertragsbeziehungen Aufgrund der Antikorruptionsgesetze und den jeweiligen Berufsordnungen der Fachkreise darf nicht der Eindruck entstehen, dass eine Unlauterbarkeit der Vertragsbeziehungen vorliegen könnte. Eine solche unlautere Beeinflussung wird angenommen, wenn eine Beschaffungsentscheidung auf Grund von sachfremden Erwägungen getroffen wurde. Um derartigen Verdachtsmomente entgegenzuwirken, ist es von besonderer Bedeutung, dass stets ein sachlich gerechtfertigtes und deutlich erkennbares nachvollziehbares Interesse an der Durchführung der jeweiligen Leistungsbeziehungen besteht. Vertragsbeziehungen aus denen sich der sachliche Rechtfertigungsgrund nicht offensichtlich ergibt sind problematisch. Beispielhaft lassen sich hier etwa Forschungs- oder Entwicklungsverträge anführen, die ohne erkennbaren Grund keine Regelungen über die Einräumung gewerbliche Schutzrechte an Ergebnissen zu Gunsten der pharmazeutischen Unternehmen treffen. Staatsanwaltschaften haben auf derartige Vertragsbeziehungen in der Vergangenheit ihr Augenmerk gerichtet. Zwar sind solche Vereinbarungen auch ohne Regelungen über gewerbliche Schutzrechte eingehbar, aber dann müssen gute und nachvollziehbare Gründe in den Vereinbarungen eingebaut werden, warum gerade keine Regelung über Schutzrechte getroffen wurden. Die oben angeführten Grundsätze gelten auch für die Wahl des Vertragspartners. Diese soll allein von fachlichen Qualifikationen abhängen und frei von sonstigen Beschaffungsentscheidungen sein. (3) Wahl des Vertragspartners Grundsätzlich können vertraglich geregelte Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen seitens der pharmazeutischen Industrie sowohl mit den medizinischen Einrichtungen selber als auch mit den Ärzten direkt abgeschlossen werden. Darüber hinaus sind auch dreiseitige vertragliche Leistungsbeziehungen zwischen der pharmazeutischen Industrie, medizinischen Einrichtungen und Ärzten möglich. Dieses bietet sich insbesondere dann an, wenn der Arzt selbst innerhalb der Leistungsbeziehungen mit verpflichtet werden soll. Diese Vorgehensweise empfiehlt sich insbesondere, wenn es um die Übertragung regulatorischer Pflichten bei Prüfärzten oder um die Übertragung gewerblicher Schutzrechte geht. Gerade im Hinblick auf Klinikärzte und deren Amtsträgerstellung empfiehlt es sich Verträge direkt mit den medizinischen Einrichtungen abzuschließen. Nach den Grundsätzen des Trennungsprinzips besteht so die Möglichkeit einer strafrechtlichen Risikominimierung im Hinblick auf Drittvorteilsgewährungen. So kann auch sichergestellt werden, dass Klinikärzte Sachmittel und Personal der medizinischen Einrichtungen nicht ohne oder gegen den Willen der Verwaltung nutzen. Sollten Verträge nur direkt mit den jeweiligen Ärzten abgeschlossen werden, sind bei der Wahl der Vertragspartner einige Besonderheiten zu beachten. Vornehmlich handelt es sich hierbei um die Frage, inwieweit die Ärzte Vertretungsmacht haben und Verträge mit Wirkung für die medizinische Einrichtung eingehen können. In der Regel haben Mitarbeiter medizinischer Einrichtungen keine Vertretungsbefugnis für die Einrichtung selber. Soll diese mitverpflichtet werden, muss zumeist ein vertretungsberechtigter Mitarbeiter der Verwaltung den Vertrag mit unterzeichen. Medizinische Direktoren haben beispielsweise vereinzelt Prokura oder andere weitgehende Bevollmächtigungen. Dieses ist im Vorfeld der Vertragserstellung in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sollen Verträge mit den medizinischen Einrichtungen abgeschlossen werden, ist zu beachten, dass die vereinbarte Vergütung direkt den medizinischen Einrichtungen zu Gute kommt. Die Vergütung muss auf ein (Drittmittel-)Konto der Einrichtungen eingezahlt werden. Es darf keine Zahlung auf Konten von Ärzten oder sonstigen Dritten erfolgen. Wird der Vertrag jedoch direkt mit dem Arzt geschlossen und ist auch nur dieser Vertragspartner, so ist sicherzustellen, dass der Arzt seinen Dienstherrn-, bzw. Arbeitgeber zuvor umfassend über das Vorhaben informiert und ggfs. eine Dienstherrengenehmigung vorliegt. Unter diesen Umstände kann eine Zahlung dann auf ein Konto des Vertragspartners/Arztes selber erfolgen. (4) Dienstherrengenehmigung Aufgrund der Antikorruptionsvorschriften ist eine Einbeziehung des Dienstherren in die jeweiligen Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen von großer Bedeutung. Diese Ausformung des Transparenzprinzips ist eine der wirksamstem Maßnahmen, um dem Verdacht der unzulässigen Einflussnahme auf die ärztliche Entscheidungsfreiheit zu begegnen. Darüber hinaus dienst die Dienstherrengenehmigung als Rechtfertigungsgrund, der die Strafbarkeit wegen Vorteilsannahme, bzw. Bestechlichkeit gem. §§ 331, 333 StGB ausschließt. Die Einbeziehung und Information des Dienstherren sollte möglichst umfassend und im Vorfeld des Vertragsschlusses erfolgen, um eine im Regelfall erforderliche Dienstherrengenehmigung erwirken zu können. Aus Dokumentationsgründen sollte unbedingt die Vorlage der entsprechenden schriftlichen Genehmigung des Dienstherren verlangt werden. Dieses hat den Vorteil, dass die Richtigkeit der Angaben des Arztes noch einmal überprüft werden kann. Darüber hinaus kann im Falle eines strafrechtlichen Ermittlungsverfahrens die Beweisführung ermöglicht werden, die zur Entlastung des pharmazeutischen Unternehmers beitragen kann. (5) Angemessenheit von Leistung und Gegenleistung Leistung und Gegenleistung müssen in einem angemessen Verhältnis zueinander stehen. Es dürfen keine unangemessen hohen, oder lediglich symbolisch niedrige Vergütungen für Dienstleistungen gezahlt werden. Zwar bestehen keine allgemein gültigen Richtlinien für die Höhe einer Vergütung, aber sie sollte sich daran orientieren, was marktüblich ist und bezahlt werden würde, wenn es sich bei dem Vertragspartner nicht um jemanden handelt, der Produkte des Unternehmens bezieht oder auf deren Beschaffung Einfluss hat. Einige Anhaltspunkte bezüglich der Höhe einer Vergütung können sich auch aus der Gebührenordnung für Ärzte (GOÄ) ergeben. (6) Zahlungsmodalitäten Die Zahlung der vereinbarten Vergütung darf nur erfolgen, wenn die geschuldete Leistung ordnungsgemäß erbracht worden ist. Die Zahlung der Vergütung sollte ausschließlich per Überweisung auf das im Vertrag angegebene Konto erfolgen. Die Vergütung darf nur in Form von Geld und nicht durch Sachleistungen erfolgen. Teilweise wird von Vertragspartnern gefordert statt dessen Zahlungen an einen Dritten vorzunehmen, beispielsweise auf Verlangen einer medizinischen Einrichtung an deren Förderverein, ein Drittmittelkonto der medizinischen Einrichtung o.ä.; Zahlungen an Dritte sind vertraglich grundsätzlich vereinbar, sollten aber vermieden werden. Nicht eindeutig zuzuordnende Leistungen sind intransparent und erhöhen das Risiko strafrechtlicher Verfolgung. Darüber hinaus ist bei ungewissen Leistungsbeziehungen eine Rückabwicklung erschwert. Auch unter steuerrechtlichen Gesichtspunkten können hierdurch Probleme entstehen. Vorauszahlungen sind im Wege einer sog. Anschubfinanzierung möglich, um den Beginn eines Forschungsprojektes zu unterstützen. Allerdings ist die geleistete Vorauszahlung mit der geschuldeten Gesamtvergütung ordnungsgemäß zu verrechnen. Nach Möglichkeit sollten in einem solchen Falle bereits im Vertrag gestaffelte Zahlungsziele niedergelegt werden. c) Einseitige Leistungsbeziehungen (1) Einleitung In Abgrenzung zu Leistungsaustauschbeziehungen liegen einseitige Leistungsbeziehungen immer dann vor, wenn Zuwendungen gewährt werden, ohne dass dafür direkt eine Gegenleistung erfolgt. Solche Beziehungen finden sich beispielsweise bei: - Übernahme der Reisekosten bei der Teilnahme an Fortbildungsveranstaltungen - Spenden an medizinische Einrichtungen - Überreichen von Geschenken - Bewirtungen Aufgrund der exponierten Stellung der pharmazeutischen Industrie hat diese sich für den Umgang mit Fachkreisen bereits in den §§ 20 – 25 des FSA-Kodex Fachkreise strenge Regelungen auferlegt. Im Folgenden geht es um die vertragliche Gestaltung dieser einseitigen Leistungsbeziehungen. Einseitige Leistungsbeziehungen der Industrie an Fachpersonal und deren Einrichtungen sind politisch gewollt und sinnvoll, um den Wirtschaftsstandort Deutschland zu stärken. Allerdings ist zu berücksichtigen, dass gerade durch die Einführung des Drittvorteils in die Antikorruptionstatbestände der §§ 331 ff. StGB ein beträchtliches Risiko für die Leistungsgeber entstanden ist. Es gilt den Eindruck zu vermeiden, dass durch die einseitige Leistungsgewährung unzulässige Einflussnahme auf Beschaffungsentscheidungen von Mitarbeitern medizinischer Einrichtungen genommen wird. Einseitige Leistungsbeziehungen können nicht komplett ausgeschlossen werden, allerdings sollten sie an strenge Maßstäbe gebunden sein. Diese Maßstäbe haben sich an den jeweiligen Vorschriften des FSA-Kodex Fachkreise, den Grenzen des § 7 HWG und der Sozialadäquanz zu orientieren. (2) Grundsätze Ein vollständiger Risikoausschluss bei einseitigen Unterstützungsleistungen an Klinikärzte ist nicht möglich. Eine Minimierung des Risikos kann aber erreicht werden, wobei die folgenden Grundsätze hierbei Beachtung finden sollten: - Es dürfen keine Preisnachlässe oder Rabatte über den Umweg von Spenden an medizinische Einrichtungen und Organisationen gewährt werden. Derartige Umgehungsversuche sind nicht möglich. - Bereits bestehende Genehmigungserfordernisse und Notwendigkeiten durch Dienstherren, Träger von Einrichtungen oder Verwaltungen sind im Wege der Transparenz und aufgrund des Trennungsprinzips von besonders hoher Bedeutung und unbedingt zu beachten. Aufgrund des hohen strafrechtlichen Risikos sollte eine einseitige Leistungsgewährung in keinem Falle ohne vorherige Einholung einer schriftlichen Genehmigung erfolgen. 4. FSA Kodex-Fachkreise a) Einleitung und Entstehung Der FSA Kodex-Fachkreise ist die Weiterentwicklung des ursprünglich einheitlichen FSA-Kodex des Verbandes der forschenden Arzneimittelhersteller (VfA). Nach einigen Vorstufen und veröffentlichten Standpunkten verschiedener Verbände von Arzneimittelherstellern wurde im Jahr 2004 erstmals der damalige FSA-Kodex als einheitliches Regelwerk für die Mitglieder des Vereins geschaffen. Die unter dem Eindruck des sog. Herzklappenskandals aus den 1990er Jahren entstandenen Ermittlungen und die 1997 in der Folge verschärften Antikorruptionsdelikte trugen zur Gründung des FSA maßgeblich bei. Im Jahr 2006 erhielt der Kodex seine erste Revision und wurde letztmalig im Jahr 2008 überarbeitet. Im Zuge dessen wurde das ursprünglich einheitliche Regelwerk aufgeteilt in den FSA Kodex-Fachkreise und den neu geschaffenen FSA Kodex-Patientenorganisationen. Folgend wird der FSA Kodex-Fachkreise nur im Hinblick auf Vertragliche Zusammenarbeit mit Dritten bearbeitet. Die weiteren Regelungsbereiche des Kodex werden an der thematisch entsprechenden Stelle behandelt. b) Ziele und Konsequenzen Bei der Schaffung des FSA und seiner Kodizes wurden die folgenden wichtigen Ziele verfolgt, die bei der Auslegung der Vorschriften stets zu beachten sind. Der FSA wurde geschaffen, um unlauterem Wettbewerb unter den Mitgliedsunternehmen zu verhindern. Dieses soll einerseits dem Wettbewerb und andererseits auch den Mitgliedsunternehmen dienen. Halten sich die Mitgliedsunternehmen an die Regeln des FSA-Kodex, dann befinden Sie sich grundsätzlich im Einklang mit der wettbewerbsrechtlichen Rechtsprechung und den Antikorruptionsvorschriften, so dass sie regelmäßig keine (staatlichen) Sanktionen zu erwarten haben. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen hat sich der FSA eigene Regelwerke auferlegt, sowie eine eigene Verfahrensordnung und Gerichtsbarkeit zur Durchsetzung seiner Kodizes geschaffen. Der Kodex knüpft vor allem an den „Gemeinsamen Standpunkt zur strafrechtlichen Bewertung der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Industrie, medizinischen Einrichtungen und deren Mitarbeitern“ aus dem Jahr 2000 an. Darüber hinaus wurde der „Code of Practise on the Promotion of Medicines“ der European Federation of Pharmaceutical Industries and Associations (sog. EFPIA-Kodex) umgesetzt. Die aufgestellten Regeln beinhalten zum Teil härtere Sanktionen und eine deutliche Erhörung der Strafrahmen als sie parallele staatliche Regelungen (z.B. StGB, OWiG) vorsehen. Als Folge dessen findet eine deutlich stärkere Beobachtung der jeweiligen Konkurrenzunternehmen statt, um mögliche Verstöße eines Mitbewerbers zu identifizieren und durch den FSA sanktionieren zu lassen (Bsp.: genaue Prüfung des Programms von gesponserten Fortbildungsveranstaltungen durch Mitbewerber). c) Grundsätze der Zusammenarbeit mit Dritten / Fachkreisen Regeln über die Zusammenarbeit mit Dritten, bzw. Fachkreisen finden sich im 4. Abschnitt, in den §§ 17 – 26, des FSA Kodex-Fachkreise. Über der Zusammenarbeit steht gem. § 6 FSA Kodex-Fachkreise das gemeinsame Postulat, dass Angehörige der Fachkreise nicht in unlauterer Weise in ihren Therapie-, Verordnungs- und Beschaffungsentscheidungen beeinflusst werden dürfen. Unlauter sind gem. § 6 Abs. 1 Nr. 2 des FSA Kodex-Fachkreise insbesondere solche Vorteile, die unter Verstoß gegen die Vorschriften des HWG, StGB, UWG oder des jeweiligen Berufsrechts gewährt werden. Darüber hinaus finden sich in den Vorschriften des 4. Abschnitts viele Regelungen wieder, die an die Grundprinzipien der Zusammenarbeit zwischen der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Dritten (s.o.) angelehnt sind. d) Vertragliche Zusammenarbeit (§18 ) Die Vorschrift über die vertragliche Zusammenarbeit der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Fachkreisen ist in der Vergangenheit vom FSA mehrfach geändert und ergänzt worden. Die Vorschrift beinhaltet nun zahlreiche Einzelgrundsätze zur vertraglichen Zusammenarbeit gegen Entgelt: • Schriftform (§ 18 Abs. 1 Nr. 1 ) Die wesentlichen Eckpunkte einer vertragliche Zusammenarbeit müssen schriftlich festgehalten werden. • Berechtigter Bedarf / Verbot von Scheinverträgen (§ 18 Abs. 1 Nr. 2-4) Es muss ein tatsächlicher, berechtigter Bedarf an der Leistung des Angehörigen der Fachkreise bestehen. Es soll keine unnütze Leistung abgefragt und honoriert werden. Es dürfen auch nicht mehr Vertragspartner als zur Aufgabenerfüllung notwendig verpflichtet werden. Darüber hinaus muss es sich um eine wissenschaftliche oder fachliche Tätigkeit handeln. • Dokumentationspflicht (§ 18 Abs. 1 Nr. 5) Das Vertragsverhältnis ist schriftlich zu dokumentieren und mindestens 1 Jahr lang aufzubewahren. • Angemessene Vergütung nur in Geld (§ 18Abs. 1 Nr. 6, Abs. 4 und Abs. 6) Die Vergütung für die Leistung des Angehörigen der Fachkreise muss in einem angemessenen Verhältnis zur Leistung stehen und darf nur in Geld erfolgen. Geringfügige Vergütungen für Marktforschungsaktivitäten (Bsp.: Telefoninterview) fallen nicht hierunter. Darüber hinaus darf kein Entgelt für den Empfang von Pharmaberatern gewährt werden. • Hinweispflicht (§ 18 Abs. 2) Soweit Angehörige der Fachkreise für ein pharmazeutisches Unternehmen tätig sind, müssen Sie bei einer öffentlichen Meinungsäußerung in diesem Sinne auf ihre Tätigkeit für das Unternehmen hinweisen. 4. Wettbewerbsrecht Der Zusammenarbeit der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Dritten können auch durch die allgemeinen wettbewerbsrechtlichen Regelungen Grenzen aufgezeigt werden. Hier ist vor allem die wettbewerbsrechtliche Generalklausel des § 3 des Gesetztes gegen den unlauteren Wettbewerb (UWG) zu beachten. Die Generalklausel verbietet unlautere Handlungen im geschäftlichen Verkehr zu Zwecken des Wettbewerbs. Ein Verstoß gegen diese Norm führt gem. §§ 8, 9 UWG zu Unterlassungs- und Schadensersatzansprüchen, die gerade im wettbewerbsrechtlichen Alltag mit Hilfe von Einstweiligen Verfügungen gem. § 12 UWG durchgesetzt werden. Unlautere Handlungen und Marktbeeinflussungen liegen insbesondere dann vor, wenn durch diese Handlungen der Wettbewerb derart verzerrt wird, dass das Wettbewerbsverhalten sich nicht mehr an Leistungsparametern wie Preis, Qualität oder Service orientiert, sondern durch sachfremde Erwägungen verzerrt wird. Eine unlautere Wettbewerbshandlung liegt insbesondere in den Fallbeispielen des § 4 UWG vor. Hierbei erlangt § 4 Nr. 11 UWG besondere Bedeutung, wenn durch die Zuwiderhandlung gerade solche Vorschriften verletzt werden, die auch dazu bestimmt sind im Interesse der Marktteilnehmer das Marktverhalten zu regeln. Es gibt eine große Fülle derartiger wertbezogener Normen, die an Hand der Rechtsprechung identifiziert worden sind. Allerdings werden vor allem bereits bekannte Vorschriften wie § 299 StGB oder § 7 HWG als solche Normen angesehen werden. 5. Heilmittelwerberecht Bei der Zusammenarbeit der pharmazeutischen Industrie mit Dritten können auch heilmittelwerberechtliche Vorschriften nach dem HWG zu beachten sein. Bezüglich der generellen Anwendbarkeit des HWG ist zunächst zu untersuchen, ob es sich um eine produkt- oder leistungsbezogene Absatzwerbung handelt. Liegt keine Absatzwerbung sondern beispielsweise eine allgemeine Vertrauenswerbung oder eine Imagewerbung des Unternehmens vor, so finden die Vorschriften des HWG keine Anwendung. Im Einzelfall können hier erhebliche Abgrenzungsschwierigkeiten entstehen, insbesondere bei der Frage, ob bestimmte Fort- und Weiterbildungsveranstaltungen der Absatzförderung dienen. Für die Zusammenarbeit mit Dritten kann die Vorschrift des § 7 HWG einschlägig sein. Die Norm beinhaltet vom Grundsatz her ein generelles Zuwendungsverbot gegenüber Angehörigen der Fachkreise. Von diesem Grundsatz werden gem. § 7 Abs. 1 S. 1 Nr. 1-5 HWG Ausnahmen gemacht, die werbegebundene Zuwendungen gegenüber Fachkreisen unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen ermöglichen. Diese Ausnahmen sind insbesondere: - geringwertige Reklamegegenstände gem. § 7 Abs. 1 S. 1 Nr. 1 HWG, wenn sie eine dauerhafte und deutlich sichtbare Kennzeichnung des Werbenden tragen. Hierunter fallen beispielsweise Werbemittel wie z.B. Kugelschreiber, Schreibblöcke u.v.m. - ebenfalls ausgenommen sind Zuwendungen von „handelsüblichem Zubehör“ oder „handelsüblichen Nebenleistungen“ gem. § 7 Abs. 1 S. 1 Nr. 3 HWG. Hierunter fallen vor allem die Übernahme von Fahrt- oder Reisekosten, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Besuch von Veranstaltungen entstehen können. Darüber hinaus sind Werbegaben gem. § 7 Abs. 1 S. 2 HWG nur dann zulässig, wenn sie zur Verwendung in der ärztlichen Praxis bestimmt sind. Die Werbegeschenke dürfen keine private Verwendungsbestimmung aufweisen. Eine Verletzung von Vorschriften des HWG stellt in den meisten Fällen zugleich eine wettbewerbsrechtliche Unlauterbarkeit dar, so dass ein wettbewerbsrechtlicher Verstoß gem. §§ 3 i.V.m. 4 Nr. 11 UWG vorliegen kann. 6. Ärztliches Berufsrecht Auch seitens der Ärzteschaft sind Regelungen zur Zusammenarbeit mit der pharmazeutischen Industrie aufgestellt worden. Diese finden sich überwiegend im 4. Abschnitt (§§ 32- 35) der (Muster-)Berufsordnung für Ärztinnen und Ärzte (MBO-Ä). Die MBO-Ä macht keinen Unterschied zwischen niedergelassenen und Klinikärzten. Der Grundsatz zur Zusammenarbeit mit Dritten wird in § 32 MBO-Ä niedergelegt. Dort heißt es, dass es Ärzten nicht gestattet ist „(…) Geschenke oder andere Vorteile für sich oder Dritte zu fordern, sich oder Dritten versprechen zu lassen oder anzunehmen, wenn hierdurch der Eindruck erwägt wird, dass die Unabhängigkeit der ärztlichen Entscheidung beeinflusst wird“. Eine Ausnahme hiervon wird nur in Bezug auf geringfügige Zuwendungen gemacht. Das Hauptaugenmerk der Regelungen der MBO-Ä liegt auf der Unabhängigkeit der Ärzteschaft. Hierzu regelt § 33 MBO-Ä den Umgang zwischen Ärzteschaft und der Industrie, § 34 MBO-Ä regelt die Freiheit der therapeutischen Entscheidung. Der folgende § 35 MBO-Ä beleuchtet das Spannungsverhältnis zwischen Fortbildungsveranstaltungen und Sponsoring. Von Interesse ist in diesem Zusammenhang vor allem der § 33 Abs. 4 MBO-Ä. Dieser ist im Vergleich zu entsprechenden Regelungen des FSA Kodex-Fachkreise weit gefasst. § 33 Abs. 4 MBO-Ä gestattet dem Arzt eine angemessene finanzielle Unterstützung durch Dritte, wenn diese allein dem Zweck dient, dem Arzt die Teilnahme an der Fortbildungsveranstaltung zu ermöglichen. Dieses gilt gem. § 33 Abs. 4 S. 3 MBO-Ä sogar für den Besuch berufsbezogener Informationsveranstaltungen, die von Herstellern der Arzneimittel selber veranstaltet werden. Eine Einschränkung gilt jedoch dahingehend, dass nur notwendige Reisekosten und Tagungsgebühren zu übernehmen sind. Daher sind beispielsweise für Flugreisen generell nur Economy-Class Plätze erlaubt. Die Anreise per Bahn (auch 1. Klasse) oder Taxi ist hiernach unproblematisch möglich. Unzulässig ist eine Kostenübernahme für touristisch oder privat geprägte Veranstaltungsbesuche, so wie für Aufenthalte in einem Luxushotel o.ä. Bei Fortbildungsveranstaltungen muss das Programm der Veranstaltung gem. § 33 Abs. 4 MBO-Ä einen überwiegenden Lehr- und Lerncharakter haben und darf nur zu einem gewissen, geringen Teil einen Freizeitcharakter haben. Die MBO-Ä ist allerdings eine Muster-Berufsordnung und hat derzeit noch keine bundeseinheitliche Umsetzung durch die Landesärztekammern erfahren. Ob die zuletzt im Jahr 2004 geänderte MBO-Ä zu einer Harmonisierung des Rechts der Ärzteschaft führen wird bleibt abzuwarten. II. Weitere Mitglieder der Fachkreise Auch gegenüber den sonstigen Mitgliedern der Fachkreise finden die o. a. Regelungen Anwendung. Mitglieder der Fachkreise sind gem. § 2 FSA Kodex-Fachkreise neben Ärzten auch Apotheker und Angehörige sonstiger Heilberufe, soweit sie bei dieser Tätigkeit Humanarzneimittel verschreiben, anwenden oder mit ihnen Handel treiben. Einzig die Antikorruptionsvorschriften der §§ 331 ff. StGB sind nicht anwendbar, denn außer Klinikärzten gelten nach diesen Vorschriften weitere Angehörige der Fachkreise nicht als Amtsträger gem. § 11 Abs. 1 Nr. 2 StGB.